


《大明宫词》兼容性测试

by SississiS



Category: Senjou no Merry Christmas | Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence | Furyo (1983)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SississiS/pseuds/SississiS
Summary: 大明宫词文风兼容性测试
Relationships: Jack Celliers/Captain Yonoi
Kudos: 4





	1. Yonoi: 序曲

**Author's Note:**

> 大明宫词文风兼容性测试

“那时我懵懂无知，对于劫难的序曲在我眼前交响的事实未察觉半分，因为异色宝石和辉煌金丝让他刚毅的面颊猛然绽放明治天皇不计代价学习的气质……我通过纸本资料接触欧洲断断续续十年被莎士比亚所牵引出模糊的、西方的全部幻影终于第一次拥有一个切实可见的形象，仅仅他的存在就足以让窒息又压抑的法庭气象一新。Celliers与这里格格不入，他彬彬有礼地讽笑法官、要求辩护律师、尽力摆脱设下的陷阱姿态仍旧优雅。而这使得他与裂缝意象轻而易举完美重合，朗朗的阳光经由此普照腐朽黑暗的旧宅——不，他即是太阳。天照、福珀斯、阿波罗、朱庇特在脑海里轰隆隆滚过，我一时难以择定形容他的绝佳名词。

“求得与他谈话——我并不认为这是审问——的机会后，我不由自主走近这个人，潜意识里希望向他释放善意。直到询问他是否能证明自己被拷打之前，Celliers都温润谦和——甚至问了我的名字。

“他摘下围巾，纤长的手指依次解开纽扣。我怔怔站在原地，任由矫健优美胴体的流畅曲线随他动作在眼前舒展。他的背上是交错的未愈合伤痕，暗红沉褐在一片白中分外醒目。我自知不能继续放纵自己的视线缠绕他，唯有疾声命令他穿好衬衫。出乎意料他居然没有显现任何因大庭广众裸露身体产生的羞耻神色而平静如波澜不起湖面……他是来自黄泉彼岸的恶灵吗？”


	2. Yonoi：死亡

“意识到Celliers走近，我不自觉放下武士刀，方才暗自默念的祈祷顷刻间被他整理着装的动作摧毁。我尚未完全挣脱暴怒带来的眩晕，惯性驱使手臂肌肉运动以掀翻这个战士中的战士。咫尺之遥，对着那双异色宝石我再不能说出连贯的长句，唯剩破碎的单词伴着祈求的意愿冲口而出。双脚发软站立难稳，几近挣扎着推开他。然而Celliers跨立身姿挺拔，恍惚间我又见到了神社里身披辉煌阳光的巍峨古松。梦游一般按上他胸膛，隔一层手套指尖也能感到那颗心脏跳动平稳有力，然后我的胸腔里传来与他同步的震动。承受着心脏共振瞬间爆发的痛楚，我出于军事训练产生的本能想掐住他的脖颈，之后扭断抑或推翻，如同往昔军校教员的示范——但那是Celliers，我午夜梦魇挥之不去的恶灵，我一厢情愿的恋慕对象，我注定绝望的感情的始作俑者……情不自禁，我堪堪按住Celliers轮廓刚毅而精致优雅的侧脸，为了保护他免于灼烧我心的地狱怒火伤害，终究推开他。

“为什么他要不顾一切执着地爬起，难道他不知道自己身处何等危险的境地，等待着他的又是何等残忍的刑罚？为什么他要那样看着我，除了悲悯还有什么我从未体会的说不清道不明的感情浸染他清艳堪比浅层海水的蓝绿眼眸？为什么他要扣住我的双肩，除了显示对下级的绝对控制这姿势还有什么其他寓意？他俯身靠近，饱蘸阳光的乱糟糟金发掠过我耳畔，我不敢呼吸沾染Celliers气息的空气。窒息的沉默里我只能感受到右侧脸颊被轻轻亲吻，接着左边。最后Celliers和我羞于启齿的、春意弥散的噩梦中与我缠绵温存的他一样，紧紧蹭着我的脸颊。

“他爱我。即使滋养这份感情生长的土壤绝非平等，他为何也同我一般，义无反顾跳下无路前行的山崖？我惊讶于自己的迟钝愚蠢，又被缠裹爱情之甜美的痛苦贯穿胸膛，泪水几乎夺眶而出：当恍然大悟他希望成为的、我的‘恶灵’背后隐藏了怎样的冶艳胜于血色扶桑花的疯狂爱意，我绝望地意识到先时如此痛苦的共振痛楚诱发缘由不止是肉体。此番狎昵举动对于帝国皇军上尉是奇耻大辱，但对于我、唯独对于作为社会独立个体的我，是天神惠赐圣灵降恩……即使Celliers亲吻我的刹那所有人都听到了属于他的、注定遭受折磨直至死亡的终曲。

“我不得不举刀，玉钢锻打的刀身再难反射出之前慑人耀目的太阳光芒。允诺奉献天皇的肉体和早已归属Celliers的精神天人交战，练习无数次的起手架势溃不成军。

“突如其来的、难以置信的爱情和绝望成功击倒了我。我沉入无意识的黑色梦境，无休止地下坠堕落。如今每每梦回此刻，我绝不会诧异自己没有一丝切腹自尽的念头。Celliers舍不得我为武士道的荣光献身，他也动摇甚至破坏我对它的崇拜。往后余生，我仅信仰他一人。”


	3. Yonoi：On and on…and on

“昏迷时下发的调令已无关紧要，至少我如此判定。我平静地接受了Celliers，我的恋人，亲吻我脸颊的爱人被处刑的事实。梦游一般穿戴军礼服，我需要见爱情最后一面。

“蓝色的、荧蓝的月光从天而降，是水的颜色、是云的颜色、是爪哇夜晚的颜色。我浸泡于这温柔的毒药中，逐渐下沉直到思维的深渊。漆朱的鸟居，咏叹的风铃，以及如光焰般倾泻而下的血色枫叶，我祖先灵魂的栖息之处……我挥开守卫和萦绕周身的月色，走向Celliers。

“沙地承载着轻轻晃动的月华之水，黑色的皮质军靴每踩下一步，凹陷立刻被浓烈的蓝色填满。难道我又在做梦？不然何以解释我步履飘忽如步云端，何以解释月光又是病态的虹彩熠熠的致命银蓝，何以解释他曾经光艳万丈的金发已然泛起死亡的苍白，因月光映照显现出不真实的缥缈羽丝质感。伸手入怀，指尖触及坚硬的物件，因手套而迟滞传来的冰冷凉意和眼前银色物件反射的锋利月光互相作用，刹那把我推入现实。

“我大概跪下了，仅仅伸手并不能触及Celliers的发丝。我的诉求合情合理，不过是留下什么以纪念绝望、扭曲、一期一会的恋情，在随后漫长的、行尸走肉般的无尽跋涉中提示我被丘比特箭矢贯穿的心脏依旧跳动，我被爱人深深凝视的眼睛依旧闪亮，我呼唤恋慕之君的唇舌还能歌唱……以及一点微不足道私心：Celliers死于异乡的魂灵能循这一缕发丝的指引，于我身畔觅得栖息场所，无论如何，他不至于寂寞——我不屑于殉情明志，毕竟我被Celliers深爱，这已经远超驱动我挣扎浊世求生的理由；Celliers与我都正渐渐湮灭在时间的海潮中，但并不意味着我们之间跨越凡尘的纽带断裂需靠相伴升入永恒之地弥补重结——何人胆大包天，竟敢在爱情面前谈论死亡？*

“银白小刀割下金白发丝，恍惚想起Celliers并不知晓我的名字。Yonoi属于Yonoi家族的每一个人，属于我落泪的母亲、我沉肃的父亲、我未曾谋面的先祖，唯独不属于天皇的叛臣，家族的逆子，他的爱人；Yonoi被每个人呼喊，我关系亲密的同期、我既已牺牲的前辈、我心怀鬼胎的上司、我忠诚不二的下属、我交心知底的敌人，唯独不被我的爱人如此对待。特别关照，抑或一视同仁？我算不清。无所谓，我摸出和纸小心翼翼包覆折好。纸包折口将用扶桑花色的火漆封好再压上家徽，以我朱色的浓烈情愫同我先祖的神威天灵护佑他免受其他恶灵侵扰。

“起身一瞬我又融入了梦幻虚境，月光顺着脊背哗啦哗啦无声冲刷，水花光影飞溅，荡起模糊涟漪。我舍不得移开视线，怔怔锁定Celliers。强烈的第六感使我固执认定他知晓我的到来而且——他正看着我，用努力睁开的蓝绿异瞳，用此时仍与我共鸣不止的心。

“现在，我从未如此地憎恶自己与对爱情的深切体察认知不相匹配的青涩懵懂无知。除了用拙劣的军礼向他致意，我再不能做什么了。

“我永远离开他。我永远陪伴他身旁。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *化用波德莱尔《被诅咒的女人》郭宏安译： 
> 
> 德尔菲娜摇晃那头悲怆的长发   
>  好似在铁质三角台上顿足   
>  她眼光凶狠，语气专横   
>  “谁敢在爱情面前谈论死亡？”


	4. Celliers：TSUGARU OVERTURE

“一片交杂诬告陷构和无意义的喧叫混乱沼泽中，是谁撩开眼睫的迷雾羞怯而执着地望向我的面庞，好似大胆的梅花幼鹿透过挂着雨滴的繁密橄榄枝叶正视沐浴月光的阿多尼斯？那眼神不同以往，干净纯粹热烈明亮堪比浮动海面的阳光，并未掺杂情欲的焚身炽焰与嫉妒的刺骨冰刃。尽管我清楚这样的目光来自审判席上军服一丝不苟的年轻军官，但这样定定凝视我的难道会是将莫须有罪名强加于我意在置我于死地的敌人？我不敢妄下结论，尤其在他以优雅潇洒步伐伴随一句莎士比亚踱下台阶之后。

“他是谁？官方的战争宣传不曾料到本应昏聩庸俗如李尔王、野心作乱如麦克白、奸诈狡猾如夏洛克的他说起带有浓重异国口音的英语时，周身散发的深刻忧郁气息更近似于假装疯狂伺机复仇的丹麦王子。如出一辙的、因内心异样的情愫和不得吐露的秘密而强行划清自我与众人界限的孤独，别无二致的、因恪守信念坚持己道而睥睨俗世蔑视凡人的高傲。他与公学礼堂舞台上的我，两个哈姆雷特声音渐渐合二为一——‘生存还是毁灭？’——选择生存还是毁灭呢，纤细敏感又无故焦灼的哈姆雷特，和我一样同周遭环境格格不入的哈姆雷特？独白，抑或抛掷给我的难题？命运娼妓暴虐的毒箭格在我颈间，无穷的苦难海潮不由分说向我嘴里灌入海水，我能做出何种选择？一时不知从何作答我失神片刻，然而他继续自顾自地问话，莎翁的名言作为一道开胃小菜被撤下餐桌。有趣，伊藤中士甚至拒绝向我分发食品配给，但他额外提供相当符合我饮食习惯的茶点……军官走近，果然是一双鹿的眼睛。浓重妆容也无法遮挡的跃动光芒璀璨如南十字星，唯宇宙的珠宝盒里才有这般温润明透的黑色珍珠。吐出珠玉音节的他并非塞壬，鉴于我短暂辉煌的律师从业经验，那富于技巧的提问的确不能摆脱诱导回答的嫌疑，但漂亮的银舌头并未咏唱深海的歌谣，而选择说服汹涌的海潮送我回归坚实的大陆。对这位礼节周到的君子，和缓态度似乎是最优选择。

“Yonoi。唇间三个细微的音节，我甚至不知如何拼写。Yonoi在被问及名字的瞬间动容，沉静如湖的眼睛含着一场转瞬即逝的风暴。

“他选择信任我，没有理由。为了提交最具说服力的证据与证实大胆的猜想，我故意解开衬衫围巾向Yonoi展示未愈的伤痕，以及自己。意料之外情理之中，带着羞恼怒气的声音命令我穿好衬衫，Yonoi眼瞳内深深的湖像被风拨动的竖琴琴弦般漾起一阵美妙的滑音涟漪。哈姆雷特不再询问我，转身向审判席时视线依依不舍地向这边回望。我之于他，也许是不同的，而逆命题的成立性留待下一步探讨。

“休庭。Yonoi抓帽子的指尖颤抖，他故作镇定抿直嘴唇皱起眉头何必呢，真像个小孩儿……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿多尼斯：   
> 春季植物之神，王室美男子，身高190cm以上，如花一般俊美精致的五官，令世间所有人与物，在他面前都为之失色，阿佛洛蒂忒都倾心不已，他是一个从近东传来，每年死而复生，永远年轻，代表春天的植物的神灵，他是一个受女性崇拜的神。现代阿多尼斯这个词常被用来描写一个异常美丽、有吸引力的年轻男子。阿多尼斯是西方“美男子”的最早出处。   
> （来自百度百科） 
> 
> 南十字星、珠宝盒：   
> 被拉开耶在1751、52年间发现的NGC4755是南十字座的一个深空天体。俗称“珠宝盒”，它距离地球约7500光年，当中包含约一百颗恒星。


	5. Celliers：长相守

“冰凉的月光每晚和Yonoi一齐到来。这时，他脚步很轻，飘忽如同亚麻窗纱，沙地上只留下浅浅的、被浪潮或海风轻易抹去的痕迹。钥匙插进锁孔，机括运转喀哒一声，沐浴塞勒涅祝福过的美貌的Yonoi遥遥站在楼梯口。守卫用一大捧冷白的光芒洗净我的侧脸，免得灰尘和汗水脏污了他主官的眼睛。

“我讨厌人造冷光，凡人试图通过透特赋予的智慧复刻祂的光辉，全然不知这仿制品是何等粗劣荒谬可笑；但我并不反感Yonoi目光拂过那橄榄嫩叶般的触感——温和、清冽、柔韧，是裹着薄雾的新月光晕。我只能眼睁睁看着苍白的纸样背影融入黑夜前被冰蓝的夜色慢慢封住，直至月光盈满衬衫布料的所有缝隙，再顺着纤细过分的腰身蜿蜒而下，如同松脂滴下捕获蝴蝶凝为琥珀。

“太阳又升起来了，焦灼而烦躁。躺在床上为今晨被福珀斯又一次杀死的银月余晖默默念着悼词。记忆里酷烈日光中Yonoi似乎总是焦灼不安，尽管他掌控一切优雅自若，忽然爆发的尖利呼啸仍不容忽略。他将要诉说什么只能通过此类暴烈形式发泄的心事？热带温室的玻璃窗户浑浊模糊，我隔着它们根本无从揣测哈姆雷特的纠结眉头缘起何处。Hara面容滑稽，却有一对字面意义的漂亮眼睛，而Yonoi的眼瞳……很多时候、不、初次见面，莫名的‘相似’的想法萦绕脑海，不仅仅因为蒙着黑珍珠的飘渺忧郁云雾下不可言说的意绪：我们逃避，逃避从未缺席午夜噩梦的愧疚、逃避记忆深处紧追不舍的悔恨；我们自我放逐，为洗刷本罪远离故土前往南洋小岛，以死亡、以战争证明自己信仰的坚定和忠诚；还有、还有……哈姆雷特的余音徘徊耳畔，答案呼之欲出。

“将花和馒头分给他们，我跃跃欲试，几乎期待着巡逻人员到来。Yonoi封闭在坚实的外壳中，不允许精神出现任何计划外的波动；我是唯一的例外。因此，如果存在能敲碎那层混杂着浓烈信仰的鞘的勇士，那一定是我，Jack Celliers。

“Yonoi来了，身披苍蓝天穹，圆润脸颊被灯光染上橘红。如何，德荣葬礼的纪念物，你我感情的具象化？残余的花瓣于风中燃烧，是战俘营里难得的明艳动人色彩。

“我当然是恶灵，是你挥之不去的恶灵；我是地狱七君沙利叶，用异色邪眼引诱你踏上莹蓝的月光长桥，步下焦灼燥热的太阳神座；我从未缺席过你的梦魇，用熊熊情欲的硫磺烈焰焚烧你的理性，再吻去崩溃煎熬的泪水；骄傲的明亮之星、早晨之子，现在你有幸由我亲自带出凌驾人性之上的失乐园，推入不灭的爱恋业火；随我在正确道路上堕落到底，让我成为名副其实‘你的’心魔吧，请。

“唇齿狠狠撕扯花瓣，似乎这样就能把冰冷坚硬面具从他脸上干净利落地撕下。

“不言自明，他的眼睛动摇了，接下来是嘴唇。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 塞勒涅  
> 古希腊神话中的月亮女神。【请注意她和恩底弥翁的传说】 
> 
> 透特（Thoth）：   
> 古埃及神话智慧之神，同时也是月亮、数学、医药之神。


	6. Celliers：Monk: Facing North - Long Shadows 1

“亚光枪身散射的朦胧日光、飞扬的沙砾和闷热的风，失控边缘的躁动空气。无穷乱流中渐渐显露出Yonoi的身影，纤细、清爽、镇定。不得不承认，他迈下汽车走近的身姿的确美丽：黑色皮靴未沾尘土光泽清晰；扶刀鞘的手套闪耀着明亮的白金光辉……但护佑他的月亮和夜晚的魔力似乎已经完全消退，取而代之的是太阳旗赋予的燥热焦灼凝在那张曾被月神亲吻的脸上。

“狂怒、暴躁，声线被粗暴胡乱地揉成一团展开时勉强维持了最低限度的平稳。他的眼睛顺着日光延伸向上，好像被什么掐住脖颈而他盯着谋杀者急切辩白。Yonoi唇形变化，我却不认为下达无理命令的人是他。什么寄宿在Yonoi的身体里，夺取咽喉的控制权，逼迫他说出曾将麦克白推上不义王座的、女巫的咒语。我终于模模糊糊看见了Yonoi身上牵连绞杂着无形丝线的浅浅影子，丝线尽头的阿瑞斯露出恶质的挑衅微笑，指尖轻挑随意摆弄——他抢走了沃德的纺机上的命运之线，借由天皇玉音贯穿Yonoi，以便股掌之中肆意戏玩小小的提线傀儡——更为合理的解释并没有如期出现在脑海里。

“病囚的猝死刺激他凶狠地咆哮。阿瑞斯翻开手掌，向我示意他并未操控Yonoi，是他天性——是人类天性如此：盲从狂热分子渴饮暴力的烈酒，享受乙醇带来的、被乌合之众认可的魇足感与献身无上光辉的自我陶醉。

“我几乎被阿瑞斯的诡辩说服。Yonoi以承自阿尔忒弥斯的矫健姿态拔刀，眼底是眼睁睁看着每日清晨月亮被朝霞众目睽睽下杀死时万物临近崩溃的沉默。手肘舒展，刀尖略微向下，于是刃身流淌过灼灼恶意。那双深海珍珠的美丽光芒被玉钢反射的烈日强行阻断。武士刀即将杀死Hicksley，也行使斯考尔德剪刀的无情神权，斩断Yonoi同尘世的最后联系与终结他广义的生命。意识到这一点，悲悯和暴怒的电流瞬间流过我的神经。

“我绝不允许。

“得到回应的Yonoi孤独恋慕将洗净蒙蔽他双眼的愤怒和鲜血，我的恋人将从无尽的焦躁中解脱；Hicksley和其他俘虏都得以存活，即使限制条件严苛到他拒不交出名单。这完美结局所需的最优解仅仅需要一个吻——虽然它同犹大给予基督的那样，暗喻着逆反及无可逆转的死亡。尽管嘲笑我胆大包天好了，一介凡人居然妄图效法俄耳浦斯，救赎炼狱深处的欧律狄克；但我并非狂妄愚夫：爱情，鲜嫩秾艳如扶桑花的爱情即是Yonoi赠予我的利剑；Yonoi眼底未流的泪即是庇佑我的圣水；而Yonoi悄悄放在我身侧的，镀上厚厚银蓝月神荣光的波斯毛毯即是我的不破重甲。

“Yonoi放下刀的动作远不如月夜里的干净利落，他的手乃至全身正颤抖不已；那急切而纠结的命令对我而言不过格利高圣咏，恰恰适合我殉道的脚步。又动摇了啊，坚硬的壳出现裂痕，碎屑纷纷落下。果然他舍不得，明明可以掐住脖子……小鹿眼睛无措惊惶，可不要怕呀，我捉住Yonoi双肩，凝视糅杂惊异痛苦和绝望的黑色眼睛，可能有些疼、再忍一下、一下就好。

“我爱你。

“第一次、最后一次紧紧贴着他的脸颊，似乎这样就能传递‘我就在此处与你生死相依’的感情。仰天长出一口气，柔软干燥的触感还像蝴蝶一样停在唇上，我陷入一瞬间的恍惚梦幻光景。来吧哈姆雷特，向我投掷箭矢，为我掀起巨浪。翻卷汹涌波涛浸润干涩的黑色珍珠的海洋快要溢出眼眶，我的Yonoi的心脏终于再次跳动。他哆哆嗦嗦再度举刀，纤细身体里支撑他站立于爪哇岛的永恒焦灼源头根本无法抵抗裹挟华丽月色的滔天狂潮的压倒性攻势。

“鞘壳轰然崩塌，士兵击打我身体的痛楚根本无法与我的灵魂承受的因Yonoi昏倒而绞痛的痛苦相比。

“他竟爱我如此深切……”


	7. Celliers：Return to the Mountains

“军衔和姓氏没有被我呼唤的资格，重要的不是他家族的威赫与先祖的荣光，所以我拒绝以姓氏回忆他，尽管他的名字是我一生无解的谜题。

“胶卷飞快倒带，过往的河川倒流漫溢。蓝色的、静静流淌的月光照着我同样奔腾的思想。浮动波光下闪烁冰冷光辉的是黑漆脱落的几点铁丝网，还有那个勤务兵与我对视时，充塞眼眶的怒火。

“月光将寒冷同胡思乱想注入我的大脑，所有闪烁的光线都在思考：打昏勤务兵的瞬间，我把脸埋在毯子里深呼吸是为平复自己激动狂喜的心跳，那么亲吻它呢？此外，现在为执意携带波斯毛毯逃亡的行动找到合理的解释对我而言仍是一个无比艰难的任务。月色渗入沙地，将我轻轻浮起，思绪渐于无边的记忆之海中漫游。

“难道我又在做梦？因为直觉告诉我步踏沙地的灵巧造物连宁芙也不能与之比拟。穷尽我的认知，应该是——果然是他。熟悉的干燥清洁温暖气息捧着我的头颅，夜风飒飒游过，多数被他遮去。我的身体骤然回暖，胸腔中的心脏被诱发共振，鸣响不止——他下定决心活着，为我。

“头皮被扯得钝痛，与记忆里别无二致的月光把Lawrence的话语送到耳边。一点不错，这过于荒谬可笑。明明从天而降亲吻恩底弥翁的露娜，怎么摇身一变成为阿尔忒弥斯，拔出腰间闪烁的锋刃？东方的月光赐予他沉静纯真的眼睫，因此他无需月下再施薄妆；西方的月亮祝福他敏感疯狂的神经，因此他一定因月反复无常；而南洋爪哇的月神则拥抱他刻薄无情的、已留下她模模糊糊的亲吻印迹的长刀，因此他或许受月影响茫然失措。看啊，他不自觉任由自己浸没于亮晶晶的荧蓝毒素、辽阔汹涌的大海、无形而千姿百态的水及荡人心魄的热带芬芳，自杀式的举动令他几近窒息溺亡。**

“钝痛消失了，我还沉溺幻觉，认为我们处在世界之外的任何地方。奇异的思想爬上我的嘴角，所以我笑。除放下从未打算与他为敌的腰刀外还有什么选择？很快，饱含磷光的大气凝聚在黑眼睛里，融做银原子般的薄雾，再随他颤抖的唇摇晃为深邃湖面璀璨的明月。

“往昔和未来的月光同时照耀着我和他，我不能分清身处的时空是辽远的过去还是同样遥不可及的未来，只毫无任何依据地‘知道’亲吻我眼睛的不是凡心大动的塞勒涅，而是我的恋人温柔又坚定的视线。谁能想到爱情在死一般的午夜寂静里蓬勃生长，就像种子沐浴着温暖的日光？

“他俯身，海平面也倾斜。风姿绰约的狄安娜弯腰致意，裙摆拂过我被烈日灼伤的侧脸。

“血与酒浇灌的秋牡丹已然绽放，满月与海洋培植的扶桑花花期正盛。他将带走我的头发和爱情，像候鸟衔着种子振翅高飞。

“因维护月神的贞洁我被处死，但我将于永夜中青春永驻。我并不畏惧无可避免的死亡，而认定它是另一个优美的所在。*

“梦中再会。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *大明宫词原文  
> **化用了波德莱尔小散文诗《月亮的善举》


End file.
